


St. Patrick's Night

by twdeadfanfic



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twdeadfanfic/pseuds/twdeadfanfic
Summary: You’re left alone on St. Patrick’s night, the people you were supposed to hang out with  seemingly having forgotten you, but what seemed to be an awful night turns into something completely different when you meet the MacManus twins.
Relationships: Murphy MacManus & You, Murphy MacManus/Reader, Murphy MacManus/You, murphy macmanus & reader, murphy macmanus x reader, murphy macmanus x you
Kudos: 5





	St. Patrick's Night

**Author's Note:**

> It’s St. Patrick’s, and I rewatched The Boondock Saints first movie this Sunday, and for that (among some other reasons) I decided to write Murphy instead of Daryl this time. I hope you can enjoy this.

You looked at the clock and let out another sigh…

It was St. Patrick’s day, and you were supposed to meet with some co-workers to go out for dinner and some drinks, one of them was supposed to come to pick you up an hour and a half ago, but nobody had shown up yet…

By now, you had lost hope, your only doubt was if they had forgotten you or if they had stood you up on purpose…

You were new to the city and didn’t have any friends, so you were trying to get along with some coworkers…you knew they didn’t see you as a friend or were too interested in it, they had their group already, but at least they tolerated you, and you hoped that eventually, they’d welcome you a bit more…or that you’d find friends in some other way…you’d always been a bit lost in that area.

Last week, you had heard them talking about the Saint Patrick’s parade that was going to be held on the weekend, they were planning to go, and you had summoned all your courage to ask if you could see them there. They had seemed taken aback, but they had nodded. You had enjoyed the parade, even if your coworkers had been talking and joking with each other and you had felt out of place, and when they had talked about going out for drinks the actual St. Patrick’s night, you again had gathered enough courage to ask…after all, they were talking about it right in front of you.

They had looked at each other but one of them had agreed, telling you that she’d go pick you up, since you still didn’t know how to navigate the city too confidently, but you had been waiting for an hour and a half, and nobody had shown up. You had tried phoning her house, but nobody was picking up.

You wondered if something had happened, or if they had changed plans without letting you know, or if they had forgotten about you, or maybe gone out without you because they didn’t want you to go with them…

You were trying not to, but you were feeling a bit like crying, and you didn’t know what to do with yourself. You had dolled up for the occasion, putting more effort in your make up than you’d ever do, even using some green eyeshadow because it was Saint Patrick’s after all, even if you thought it might be silly, and wearing a nightdress that you always kept unused in the back of the closet…

Now you felt like an idiot. All this effort for nothing, you’d dolled up to stay at home…you scoffed bitterly, shaking your head, feeling stupid.

Maybe you could go out by yourself, since you were dressed up already… You felt wary about it, wasn’t it weird, to go drinking alone? And in a day like that when everyone would be with group of friends…besides, going out at night alone, maybe it didn’t sound like the best plan…

But if you didn’t do stuff alone, it seemed like you’d never do anything in your life, and you could go to any pub area where there’d be more people around…even if it still sounded kind of pathetic to you that you were going alone…

Letting out another sigh, you dig into your coat’s pocket until you found your crumpled map of the city. You had marked there the place that your coworkers had been talking about…maybe you could go on your own…

It took you another half an hour of going back and forth and trying to decide what to do until you finally decided to go ahead and go out on your own, have a drink in some pub, see if you managed to have fun… There were probably more areas than the one your coworkers had been talking about, but you didn’t know any, and so you decided to head to that one.

You took a cab, even if you felt guilty about spending money like that, but you didn’t want to walk alone at night when you still didn’t know the city, and you didn’t want to get lost. Once the cab dropped you at the address that you had given it, you looked around curiously.

There were quite a few pubs around, most of them were decorated for the night, you could see groups of people having fun, and music coming from some of the pubs. It made you feel a bit better, and a smile tugged at your lips, but it died when your eyes landed on a pub on the other side of the street.

Two of your coworkers were outside, smoking and joking, laughing together, one of them the woman who was supposed to pick you up, and you were sure that you’d find the others inside the pub. So, they had gone out but hadn’t bothered to tell you…

On one hand, you felt like crying, like an idiot, unwanted…on the other, you felt murderous angry, you felt like going there and yelling at them why they were such assholes…but you didn’t want to cause a scene, you wanted to act like you didn’t care at all, you’d go to work tomorrow and pretend that you hadn’t been waiting for them, you didn’t want them to know how it had hurt you or that you cared.

And to think that you had tried to be friends to such pricks…you were better off alone.

You turned around quickly, before they could spot you, and began walking. You weren’t paying attention as to where you were going, walking in the opposite direction from where you had come, you were too wrapped up in your own head, having a mental argument with your coworkers, yelling at them all what you wanted to, but that you wouldn’t in real life, and you didn’t realize that you were leaving behind the area with the cute pubs, the parties and the groups of people, your anger making you walk fast and being more careless than you usually would.

You had just won your argument inside your head for the second time, making your coworkers see the shit of persons that they were, when suddenly you realized that you were walking aimlessly and had no idea where you were. You looked around….everything was darker than you’d like, the streets narrow and shadowy, and you didn’t like it at all.

You turned around and tried to backtrack to the area with all the pubs, or anywhere with more light and people, or any big street where you could get a cab, but you realized that you had been so inside your head that you didn’t remember much what streets had you followed, as if you had gone in autopilot. Great.

You tried following the ones which looked less dark and narrow, but soon, you noticed that a man was following you. You took another street just to check, but you could still feel the person walking behind you, and you didn’t know what to do…you stopped, trying to see if you were imagining things and he’d walk past you, but when you turned around to look, you saw him heading straight towards you, eyes on you.

You didn’t know what to do, but out of instinct, you reached into your coat’s pocket, taking your keychain. You had gotten it when you moved into the city because it opened into a small pocket knife, in fear of finding yourself in a situation like this. The blade was tiny, but you hoped it’d discourage the man from robbing you or whatever he wanted.

“Stop!” You held your little pocket-knife in front of you. “Leave me alone!”

Before you had time to react, though, the man closed the space between you two fast, grabbing you by the throat and smashing you into the wall. You grunted, half in pain, half in shock, before reacting, trying to struggle away from the man, trying to kick at him, but his grip on you was strong.

“Let me go!” You yelled, managing to lift the hand that was holding your tiny blade, slashing the man’s face with it. It was a superficial cut, but the man grunted and let go of you, throwing you to the ground.

“Bitch!” He barked at you but you ignored him as you rushed to get up, but the man was trying to grab you again, this time holding a pocket-knife too, and his was way bigger than yours…shit…

Before you could try to break free or slash the man’s face again, he was pulled away from you, and you looked, wide-eyed, how a guy wearing a long black coat yanked the man away from you, while another guy with what seemed the same coat punched the creep.

“The fuck are ye doin’ ye prick!” The guy throwing the punches yelled, and then the one who was holding back the creep pushed him against the other man, who held him again while the other punched him now, and you could just stare at them in shock. “Ye think ye can come here and start harassing girls?”

“Every year there’s any of ye fuckers who think can come here and ruin St. Patty’s.” The man holding the guy pushed him to the ground. “Get the fuck away from here ‘fore my brother and I kill ye!” So the guys were brothers…you guessed that explained why they seemed kind of similar. “And don’t be back!”

The creep got up from the ground, face bruised and bleeding, and he ran away as fast as he could, while you still could only look at the two guys in silence, shocked, your scared heart beating so fast that it seemed about to jump out of your chest.

“Ain’t sure ‘bout letting him go like that, brother…” The guy whose hair was shorter was frowning at the creep while he ran away from your view, but the other was now looking at you.

“Ye okay, lass?” He asked you softly and you nodded, trying to find your voice. “Ye sure?”

“Yes…” You finally managed to say, voice small, after taking in a shaky breath. “Thanks.”

“Ain’t nothin’, always a pleasure.” The other guy looked at you now, giving you a smile that seemed to light his face in quite a cute way, both brothers were kind of pretty, if you may say so, surprising considering that you had just witnessed them beating the shit out of a guy…but he had it coming, after all.

“I think she’s in shock, brother…” The other man said, frowning when you kept blinking at them in silence, and both of them eyed you with worry.

“No, no…I…” You felt your cheeks heating up, embarrassed, but you were indeed a bit in shock, after being assaulted, and then saved by those handsome strangers, but you tried to come back to your senses, to breathe properly and calm down your heart. “Thanks again, really, if it weren’t for you…” You didn’t finish the sentence.

“It’s fine lass, yer safe,” the man told you reassuringly, and you nodded, more to convince yourself. “I’m Connor, and this’ my brother Murphy,” the guy, Connor, kept talking, as if trying to put you a bit more at ease, while you still tried to calm down. “Ye sure yer okay?”

“I…uh…” You swallowed hard, taking a deep breath. “I’m…I’m fine, yes, I…I’m Y/N…thanks…uh…there’s….is there anything I can do to say thank you?” Besides repeating it a thousand times…

Murphy opened his mouth, but Connor elbowed him on the ribs, kind of out the blue, and spoke first. “Nah, lass, as we said, our pleasure.”

“Okay…okay, then…thanks again…” You said a bit awkwardly, nothing like this had happened to you before, and you weren’t sure of what was the protocol to follow, besides saying thanks, but sure that to keep staring at those guys wasn’t the best idea. “Then I guess….I guess I’ll be on my way…” You looked around, frowning, you were as lost as before, maybe you should ask those guys for directions.

“Ye goin’ to a party, love?” Murphy grinned, looking you up and down, you guessed that your outfit was the reason why he was asking, and you couldn’t help but feel a bit embarrassed.

“No, I…I’m going home…”

“But it’s St. Patty!”

“She was just assaulted, ye idiot! ’Course she’s goin’ home!” Connor smacked his brother in the head, and then Murphy’s hands when he tried to slap him back. You were a bit confused and still in shock, but it was kind of cute in a way. “Can we walk ye somewhere or somethin’, lass?”

“No, it’s fine, really…” You didn’t want them to have to go out of their way after they had saved you from a creep. “Just…” You looked around. “If you could point me to the nearest place where I could get a cab…”

“Sure, love.” Murphy smiled brightly at you again, and you wondered how his eyes could be so blue for real. “We’ll walk ye to one.”

“Oh, no, really, there’s…there’s no need…” You were feeling your face burning again under that pretty blue gaze. The brothers had already helped you enough, and you were still a bit in shock about this whole thing. “Just…” You took your map out of your coat’s pocket, all scrunched. “If you could point me where I am and where are the nearest cabs…” You were sure you could manage to get there by yourself, even if you had gotten yourself lost for being an idiot.

“Ye ain’t from here, aye?” Connor seemed amused as he looked at your crumpled map.

“No…moved here last month.”

“Ye shouldn’t be lettin’ people know that yer new around, goin’ ‘round with yer map an all, easy target.” Murphy shook his head, and you knew he was right, you always told yourself the same, but there were you anyway.

“Will ye shut yer mouth! Now the lass’ gonna think we’re some kidnapers or somethin’!” Connor clipped his brother on the head again.

“She ain’t gonna!” Murphy retaliated, taking your map and hitting his brother with it. “Right, lass?”

“Right…” You were still pretty confused but pretty amused too, and Murphy gave you one of those cute, bright smiles. You looked down, you’d always thought that guys that pretty didn’t exist in real life.

Connor had taken your map from his brother’s grasp and was frowning at it. “Were you goin’ there?” He pointed at the circle that you had made around the area of the pubs where your coworkers were. “It’s right there.” Connor waved around and you frowned…you had thought that you had wandered far from there…maybe you’d been walking in circles…you felt mortified, but at least the brothers didn’t know it.

“Aw…come on, love, don’t tell me ye were goin’ to one of those shit places!” Murphy whined, looking at the map, seeming disappointed. “Those posh pubs that pretend to be all Irish for St. Patty.” By their accents, you had wondered if the brothers were Irish, and now you were surer.

“I…I don’t know anything else…don’t even know those…” You shrugged, defensive.

“Ye gotta come to a real Irish pub with us.” Murphy grinned at you. “My brother and I, we’re going to Doc’s like always, come with us!” You blinked at him, shocked again…you weren’t expecting that…

“The lass’ goin’ home, told ye already that she was just assaulted.” Connor pushed his brother to the side, moving closer to you. “Forgive my little brother, he has no brain, we’ll walk ye to a cab.”

“Ain’t no little brother, we’re twins,” Murphy huffed.

“And I’m the older twin.” Connor gave his brother a shit-eating grin, dodging Murphy’s attempt to smack him. Everything was still a bit confusing, but you gotta admit, they were kind of endearing. “Ye got siblings, lass?”

“No, only child.”

“Aahhh….what a blessin’ must that be…the peace and the quiet…” Connor sighed dramatically, smirking, and it was obvious that he was joking, but his brother smacked him in the head nonetheless.

“Fuck ye, ye love me!”

“Ye love me more.” Connor gave Murphy that shit-eating grin and you couldn’t help your amused smile, they were kind of silly but it was cute. “Come on, let’s get the lass to a cab.”

“Nah, come on, Conn, let’s take her to have some real Irish fun, uh?” Murphy smiled at you. “That’s what she needs after what happened with that prick, have fun and forget, a real Irish pub for some St.Patty’s fun, aye love?”

“I, uh…”

It was hard to say no to that cocky but also stupidly cute grin and those cute blue eyes, and maybe that handsome Irish guy was right…After all, you had gone out to try and have fun for St. Patrick’s, and otherwise, you knew you’d go home and would think again and again about your coworkers ignoring you and about the creep who had assaulted you, reliving it in your head.

“Okay…okay, yeah…yeah, why not…” You nodded, looking down and biting your lip when Murphy’s smile got even brighter. “You guys aren’t planning on kidnapping and harvest my organs or something, right?”

You were mostly kidding, but still, you were a bit confused and surprised that a pair of handsome Irish twins had rescued you and now they seemed to want you to hang with them and go for drinks, it sounded a bit surreal and a bit too good to be true. Still, those guys had helped you, and they seemed friendly, even if you knew you shouldn’t trust strangers like that, you couldn’t help it, especially not when the twins bantered with each other like that, so endearing, it was not only the pretty faces, or at least you tried to tell yourself that.

Connor snorted, but Murphy’s grin fell as he frowned at you. “What? Nah, love!”

“I know.” At least, you thought you did, and you hoped that your brain and common sense hadn’t decided to work just because you were confronted by a couple of pretty faces. “I think…yeah, I’d like to go to an Irish pub…” You nodded shyly, still a bit unsure about this thing. “If that’s okay.”

“Yess!! The lass is comin’ with us!” Murphy grinned at his brother, wiggling his arms up, and you snorted, it was silly but cute.

Connor snorted, looking at you with a smile. “Ye sure? Don’t let my brother guilt trip ye.”

“Ain’t guilt-tripping no one…”

“No, no, I want to, if that’s okay? You guys have done enough, really…” You looked at the twins, fidgeting, still feeling like you were imposing yourself or taking advantage of those stranger’s kindness.

“Yes, lass, we’ll be happy to have ye,” Connor smiled at you, and you tried to relax and stop feeling like you were forcing the twins to hang with you, they seemed to want it too, considering that Murphy was grinning at you and almost bouncing around.

“Yes, love, let’s go!”

Connor led the way, he was walking towards the darker alleys that you had left behind instead of the area with the cute pubs, and you were worried again that you were being an idiot going with two strangers, but still, you couldn’t feel like they were planning to hurt you, much less with Murphy smiling and chatting next to you.

“Don’t ye go thinkin’ that this is that kind of neighborhood, lass, we don’t get assholes like that one here,” he was saying now, talking about the creep who had assaulted you. “But drunk pricks like that wander here every St.Patty….anyway, ye were badass, aye? Slashing his face like that? Right, Conn?”

“Aye.” The other twin turned to look at you too, smiling.

“Thanks…” You murmured, you didn’t feel very badass, and you knew that probably you couldn’t have stood against the prick by yourself if the twins hadn’t shown up, but you were thankful for the words nonetheless.

Murphy kept talking while you walked, but soon you seemed to reach your destination, Connor stopping in front of what looked like an old pub. There wasn’t music coming from it, there were no people gathered outside, neither had it any cute St. Patrick’s decorations like the ones you saw before. When Connor opened the door, you saw that the inside was dark too, and there were only a couple of guys in there.

The idea that probably you shouldn’t go trusting strangers and going with them like that in case you might end kidnapped or something came back to your mind, and you stopped before walking in, making Murphy, who was walking behind you, bump into you.

“What’s wrong, love?” He asked and you didn’t know what to say, looking at him and then at the pub, and back at Murphy… Neither him nor his brother looked like the kind of guys who’d want to harm you, but you wondered if you weren’t pushing your luck getting into a dark place with only guys.

Connor looked back at you both and then he smirked at your face. “She was expectin’ one of those pretty pubs that she was goin’ to.”

You shrugged, a bit embarrassed, you didn’t want to seem shallow, but yes, when they had talked about going to an Irish pub for St. Patrick’s you had expected something else.

“Wha…but this is better!” Murphy whined, walking past you and waving at the inside of the pub. “Look, Doc even hung those shamrock wreath things for St. Patty!” The wreath looked so old, though, you didn’t know how it was still standing. “I promise this is better than those other fake pubs!”

“Well…if you promise…” The other couple of patrons and the bartender were looking at you, and you didn’t want to seem rude, much less to the twins who had helped you. “You already promised you weren’t trying to kidnap me and harvest my organs, so…” You joked awkwardly.

“The only organ I’d steal is yer heart, love,” Murphy grinned cockily, taking you aback, and you snorted, you couldn’t believe that he’d said something like that aloud. It was so cringy and silly, and yet you felt your face heating up.

“ _Only organ I’d steal is yer heart_ ,” Connor mocked. “Yer so embarrassin’ Murph,…forgive my little brother, lass.”

“Shut up.” Murphy tried to smack his twin, and you relaxed a bit as you watched them banter and try to slap each other again, walking into the pub behind them.

Both the other guys and the bartender seemed to know the twins, greeting them, and you nodded and smiled shyly when the brothers introduced you to them. You sat down at the bar, a twin at each of your sides, and the bartender got you all some pints, you hadn’t known what else to order, and the twins seemed to go with it.

They took off their coats, and you noticed a couple of lined tattoos on their necks, the same design. “What’s that?” You couldn’t stop yourself from asking, though you did stop yourself on time before leaning to take a closer look at those guy’s necks.

“ _That?_ That’s the Virgin Mary, lass,” Murphy said, he seemed a bit offended, and you were afraid that you had annoyed the twins, but you caught his smirk.

“Oh, yes, I see it now.” You nodded, looking at the tattoos again. It was kind of a strange design to get on your neck, you thought. “So are you guys catholic?” Maybe they had gotten it for any other reason, or something.

“Aye, proper Irish catholic boys.” Connor nodded, chuckling.

As they reached for their pints, you noticed tattoos in both their hands, similar in design too, a word this time, “aequitas” on Murphy’s and “veritas” on Connor’s. You wondered if it was more catholic stuff.

“Justice and truth, love,” Murphy told you when he noticed you looking at their hands.

“Two of the most important things,” Connor added, and you nodded, you guessed you agreed.

“So…sláinte, lass.” Murphy grinned, clinking his glass with yours, Connor doing the same, and you smiled back at them. “To a great St. Patty’s night.”

You felt kind of at ease with the twins, even if you had just met them, although you were still feeling rather awkward and shy, and so you were glad that the twins were carrying most of the conversation, talking to you about this and that.

They’d been born in Ireland, raised by their mother without having ever met their father, and they had moved to Boston a few years ago and were working on a meatpacking plant ever since. They told you stuff about their life there and back in Ireland, and both of them seemed to take great pleasure in trying to embarrass each other, which didn’t cease to amuse you, sometimes snapping at each other in languages that you didn’t know. It felt easy to talk to them, and you found yourself telling them some stuff about yourself too.

You ended up telling them about your coworkers, how they had ignored you for the night. The twins seemed annoyed at that, and Murphy even got up, saying that he was going to that pub to “have some words with those pricks about being assholes”, though his brother dragged him back to his stool, but he agreed with his brother, and it kind of made you feel better.

You preferred to listen to them than to speak, though, they were fun, and you were enjoying yourself, having way more fun than you had thought you would when you left your place alone that night.

At some point of the night, the door of the pub opened and a guy with long hair and a beard covering most of his face walked in.

“Rocco!” All the other guys greeted, including the twins.

“That’s our best pal,” Murphy explained to you.

“Hey.” That Rocco guy headed to you three and he blinked at you, looking you up and down, and you looked down, uncomfortable. “Which one of you got a girl?”

“This is Y/N, she’s new here,” Connor explained before you could say anything.

“She wanted to have some St. Patty’s fun so we took her here,” Murphy said, his smile was cute and you couldn’t help but smile shyly back, even if you still felt kind of awkward, and Rocco laughed.

“Hooking with an Irish, good plan for a St. Patty, yeah?” Rocco grinned at you and you felt your face heating up once more, but you were also a bit annoyed, you weren’t sure if he was making fun of you or not, but you decided not to snap or say anything.

“Shut up, Rocco, ain’t like that,” Connor said, while Murphy clipped Rocco’s head as he did with his brother. “Forgive him, lass, he got almost less brain than Murph.” The other twin smacked Connor at that, and you gave him a nod and a small smile, sipping your beer, trying not to let the issue ruin your mood.

It wasn’t the same with Rocco there now, though, as he took most of the conversation, complaining to the twins about something of his job, which seemed to involve the mafia, and you felt uneasy about it. You hadn’t thought that those catholic twins would be involved in stuff like that, but their best friend seemed to be, and so you didn’t know what to think, although the brothers were sounding like they hated that stuff and their friend’s job too.

You thought that the twins noticed your discomfort, because they tried taking the conversation away from that mafia business and tried including you in the conversation, but it didn’t get much better, with Rocco now ranting about his girlfriend. She seemed to be a drug addict, which didn’t help to ease your mood, but drug addict or not, you didn’t like how Rocco was talking about her, and how he called her bitch and stuff like that. You were feeling rather uncomfortable, souring your mood despite the fun that you’d been having with the twins.

“I, uh…” You spoke up. “I gotta go, I have work tomorrow, so…”

“What, so early, love?” Murphy pouted at you and you shrugged shyly.

“It’s not early, and as I said, I have work tomorrow…” You got up from your seat. “So if you could point me to the closest place where I can get a cab.”

“Wait, lass, we’ll walk ye,” Connor said, and Murphy nodded, getting up to.

“No, no need to.” You shook your head, it was clear that they’d wanted to keep drinking. “Just tell me where to go and I’ll be fine, really.”

“No way, we ain’t riskin’ ye findin’ any other drunk asshole.” Murphy frowned and he shared a look with his twin. “I’ll walk ye, these two can wait here,” he said and Connor nodded, looking at you.

You still felt guilty at Murphy stopping his fun for you, but he seemed set on it. “Okay…okay, thanks…” You nodded at Murphy and he grinned, his frown gone. “Thank you too, Connor, for helping me before and…yeah…I had fun, so, thanks,” you said awkwardly, still feeling out of practice with this socializing thing, and Connor gave you a smile, reaching out to squeeze your arm, surprising you a bit.

“Our pleasure, lass…don’t let my brother talk yer ear off with his bullshit.” Connor grinned and Murphy scoffed, clipping him on the ear, and once again you couldn’t help your smile at them.

You looked at Rocco but couldn’t muster any word, and instead you just gave him a polite nod. “Well…bye.”

“Come on, lass.” Murphy placed a hand on the small of your back, taking you by surprise, and he walked you to the door. Once outside, Murphy reached inside his coat’s pocket, taking out a pack of smokes. He offered one to you but you shook your head. He lighted a cigarette, taking a drag before looking at you, seeming unsure. “I hope we didn’t bore ye, love?”

“Oh…no, no, not at all…but I have work tomorrow.” You guessed he thought like that for your abrupt exit. “I really had fun, though, I did.” It was true, at least until Rocco showed up.

“Aye?” Murphy looked at you, seeming a bit hopeful and back to his cheerful self, and you nodded, smiling. “Then maybe ye’d wanna go out with my brother and me any other day?”

You blinked at Murphy. During the night, talking and laughing with the twins, you had wondered if they’d be up to hang out with you any other day, you’d rather try to be friends with them than with your asshole coworkers. You hadn’t known how to ask, though, it seemed awkward, and you didn’t want to seem pathetic, or to impose yourself and them saying yes out of pity or because they didn’t want to offend you. You weren’t sure if they had hung with you that night just to try to distract you from your assault and made you feel better, and because it was St. Patrick, but it’d be a one-time thing.

Murphy was looking like he wanted to see you again, though, waiting for your answer, and so you nodded. “Yeah…yeah, I’d really like that.

“Aye?” Murphy’s grin grew wider, and so did your shy smile. “So, uh…can we get yer number or somethin’?”

“Oh…oh, yeah, right.” You rummaged into your pockets, finding a small, crumpled piece of paper, and Murphy got a pen from his coat’s pocket, passing it to you. You wrote down your number and gave it to Murphy, who flashed you a bright smile that made you feel all weird.

“Thanks, lass…c’mon, let’s find ye a cab.”

During your walk, Murphy kept chatting with you. He talked a lot about Connor, and you noticed that, without his brother there, most of the things that Murphy said about him were good instead of embarrassing or silly, it was sweet, and you could feel how he loved his brother, holding him in more than high regard…it really was cute.

You were enjoying your walk with Murphy, and so when you spotted some cabs ahead on a big street, you couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed at parting ways. Murphy stopped before getting too close to the cabs, though, turning to look at you.

“So, lass…did ye enjoy yerself for St. Patty?” He gave you that smile that was half cocky, half cute, and you nodded.

“Yes, I had fun, told you.” You grinned at him. “Thanks to your brother and you.” It was not only that they had helped you with that creep that had tried assaulting you, you really had fun with the twins, and you were sure that, even without being assaulted, your night would have sucked if you hadn’t met the brothers, you’d have probably ended up feeling lonely and depressed.

“Glad to hear that, love.” Murphy reached out to squeeze your hand, and you felt a tingle going up your arm at it.

You shrugged shyly. “Well…I met two Irish and I went to a real Irish pub for St. Patty’s, not those fake ones,” you said, making Murphy chuckle and smirk at you. “What else can I ask for.”

“Ye still haven’t kissed an Irish.” Murphy flashed you that cocky smile and you blinked at him before letting out a chocked giggle, looking down as your face heated up, you were sure that Murphy was messing with you, but still, you couldn’t help your shyness and those funny twirls in your belly.

You tried to think on a witty remark, but when you looked up, Murphy leaned towards you, and before you could say anything, he pecked your lips. Those twirls in your belly went crazier, and when Murphy pulled back, you let out a surprised and shy giggle.

“Well, a lass laughin’ at my face ain’t what I’m goin’ for when I kiss one, but I was half expectin’ ye to slap me, so I’ll take it,” Murphy joked.

“No, I, uh…sorry…I…” You stumbled with your words, your witty remark forgotten and your cheeks burning. “Now it is the perfect St. Patty’s, kissed an Irish and all, yeah?” You joked back shyly, still wondering if Murphy was messing with you or what was going on.

Murphy didn’t say anything, but you felt his hand cupping your face, his thumb stroking your burning cheek, making you look at him despite your shyness. “Aye.” He nodded. He was smiling, but it was not cocky anymore, just cute, and the twirls in your belly seemed to throw a party. “So…you wanna go out tomorrow with my brother and I again? Even if it ain’t St. Patty’s?” You nodded at it, and Murphy’s smile grew. “Okay…we’ll call ye then.”

You weren’t sure if he’d keep his promise, but you hoped so, and something told you he wasn’t lying. Murphy stepped back, but he placed his hand on the small of your back as he began walking again. “Let’s get ye to yer taxi, love.”

After shyly saying goodbye to Murphy, not really knowing how to act after he’d kissed you, even if you still thought he might have been just messing around, you got into the cab. You looked through the window and saw that Murphy was still standing there, smiling and waving at you when he noticed you looking at him, and you waved shyly back as the butterflies in your belly began twirling again, not that they had stopped.

Once you couldn’t see Murphy anymore, you leaned back in your seat, a silly smile on your face…yes, this had certainly been a way better St. Patrick than you could have ever hoped for…

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it, my first time writing Murphy. I’m rather nervous, because I don’t have the twins personalities narrowed down, but I tried my best, and honestly, I enjoyed writing this a lot and the MacManus have kind of grown on me while I wrote this, I liked them more now it seems.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please let me know your thoughts, because I’m pretty nervous posting this.  
> I hope you had a great St.Patty’s if you celebrate.
> 
> As always, excuse my English, it’s no my first language.


End file.
